For example, an automatic analysis device such as liquid chromatograph (LC), gas chromatograph (GC), etc. includes a container holding unit that holds a plurality of sample containers (vials), and may automatically analyze a sample in each sample container. At the time of analysis, samples in respective sample containers are sequentially dispensed by a probe, and analysis is performed on each sample based on a preset analysis condition.
An analysis condition for a sample is set in advance as a method file by an operator inputting various parameters. Then, a batch file is created when a container number assigned to each sample container is associated with a method file executed with respect to a sample in each sample container. The batch file created in this way is stored in a storage unit, and analysis is successively performed for each sample based on the batch file (for example, see Patent Document 1 below).
A plurality of sample containers may be held in a container holding unit in association with different container numbers. At the time of creating the batch file, for example, when the operator successively sets each sample container in the container holding unit, and operates the operation unit while checking a setting screen displayed on the display unit, an operation of inputting a container number assigned to each sample container and an operation of associating a method file with each container number are performed.